turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Henry
Henry is an English male given name and a gender-neutral surname, from the Old French Henri, derived itself from the Germanic name Haimric (German Heinrich), which is a compound of the word elements haim, meaning "home" and ric, meaning "power, ruler". The Spanish version is Enrique, Portuguese is Henrique, and Italian is Enrico. Harry is an English diminutive of Henry, but also a name in its own right. In the works of Harry Turtledove, Henry may refer to: Characters known only by the name Henry :Henry II of England, a historical monarch who is referenced posthumously in a few Turtledove works :Henry IV of France, a historical monarch who is referenced posthumously in a few Turtledove works :Henry VI of England, a historical monarch whose reign is a partial setting for Opening Atlantis. :Henry VIII of England, a historical monarch posthumously referenced in Ruled Britannia. :Henry IX of Britain, a fictional Monarch of the United Kingdom referenced in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Henry (Worldwar), a minor character in the Worldwar series. Characters with the first name Henry :Henry Barford, a fictional plantation owner in Liberating Atlantis. :Henry T. Casson, a fictional California building magnate in the Southern Victory series. :Henry Clay (Fort Pillow), a minor fictional Union soldier in Fort Pillow. :Henry Dale, a fictional Jamestown settler in "Vilest Beast". :Henry Cabot Lodge, a historical American politician who appears briefly in Southern Victory. :Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr., a historical American politician who appears in the Colonization trilogy. :Henry Feet of Clay, a fictional character based upon Henry Clay, posthumously referenced in The War Between the Provinces. :Henry Ford, a historical American car manufacturer who is posthumously referenced in The Gladiator. :Henry Kissinger, living German-born American diplomat, who is obliquely referenced in Homeward Bound. :Henry Louis Mencken, historic American journalist appearing in "The House That George Built" and referenced in a few other works. :Henry John Temple, 3rd Viscount Palmerston, historical Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, who is referenced in American Front :Henry Pleasants, historical American soldier and engineer, who appears in The Guns of the South. :Henry Quick, fictional frontiersman who appears in "Trapping Run" in A Different Flesh. :Henry Radcliffe, fictional founder of Atlantis. :Henry Wallace, historical Vice President of the United States, who is referenced in several Turtledove stories. :Henry Welton, historical American soldier who appears in How Few Remain. Characters with the middle name or surname Henry :James Henry Ferguson, son of Louise Ferguson in the Supervolcano series. :Marjorie Henry, fictional doctor who appears in Upsetting the Balance. :Sir William Henry, an English man who is referenced in "And So To Bed" in A Different Flesh. He may be historical, but the administrators of this wiki do not have enough information to confirm this. :William Henry Seward, historic Secretary of State appearing in The Guns of the South. :George Henry Thomas, historic Union General appearing in "Lee at the Alamo". Characters Known As Hank Characters known only by the name Hank: :Hank (Fort Pillow), a Confederate soldier who appears in Fort Pillow. :Hank (Joe Steele), a journalist at the New York Post who appears in the novel Joe Steele. :Hank (Southern Victory), a doorman who appears briefly in Southern Victory. Characters whose first name is Hank: :Hank Armstrong, a historical American boxer referenced in Coup d'Etat. :Hank Coomer, a Confederate general and minor character in the Southern Victory series. :Hank Drucker, an American pilot and minor character in the Days of Infamy series. :Hank Greenberg, a historical American baseball player, who is referenced in Southern Victory. :Hank Jeter, a fictional physicist POV in "The Irvhank Effect". :Hank Meadows, a lamp seller and minor character referenced in The Disunited States of America. :Hank Simmons, a foreman and minor character in Curious Notions. :Hank Tibbs, a Confederate soldier and minor character in Fort Pillow. :Hank Vernon, an engineer and minor character in Worldwar. :Hank Walsh, a sailor and minor character in Southern Victory. Characters whose first name is Harry :Harry Hopkins, historic American politician appearing in Drive to the East. :Harry K. Thaw, historic murderer referenced in "Before the Beginning". :Harry Truman, historic President of the United States who appears in The Man With the Iron Heart, The Hot War, and In at the Death. :Harry Turtledove, the author of most of the stories and novels discussed on this wiki. :Harry L. Turtledove, historic journalist and cousin of the preceding. Characters named Enrique :Enrique, fictional actor in Ruled Britannia. :Enrique Gutierrez, fictional Mexican Army officer appearing briefly in How Few Remain. Characters named Henri :Henri, posthumously referenced man in In High Places. :Henri Donnedieu de Vabres, historic French jurist referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Jean-Henri Jusserand, fictional French diplomat with a small role in The Victorious Opposition. Characters named Enrico :Enrico Fermi, historic scientist appearing in Worldwar and referenced in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). Characters named '''Heinrich' :Heinrich, fictional geologist with a small role in Eruption. :Heinrich Gimpel, important POV in In the Presence of Mine Enemies :Heinrich Himmler, historic Nazi figuring in many Turtledove works. :Heinrich Jäger, fictional German soldier in Worldwar. Geography and objects named Henry :Heinrich's Hofbrau and Sushi Bar, fictional restaurant in Supervolcano. :Henry River, a fictional Detinan river in The War Between the Provinces. :Martini-Henry, a historical British model of rifle used in How Few Remain :Vauxhall Prince Henry, a historical model of American motor vehicle, referenced in The Great War trilogy. Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation